


Boruto's First Spanking (Old Fic)

by Pie555



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: Another fic that I wrote a very very long time ago. It's not my best work
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Boruto's First Spanking (Old Fic)

Naruto's long cloak flowed behind him as he walked resolutely up to his son's room. The sound of video games and loud laughing and hollering shaking the house.

''DIE LOSER HAHAHAHA GET HIT IN THE DICK!"

Naruto felt a tic mark explode on his forehead as he blushed. God, what a vulgar boy Boruto was! Then again, he was never any better. Naruto huffed and knocked on the door. ''Boruto. Shut off the game for now.'' He said seriously he walked into Boruto's cluttered bedroom. ''We need to talk.'' He said seriously.

Boruto rolled his eyes at his dad as he kept playing his game. He was lying on his back in just a pink shirt and white and black boxers. ''Not now, Old man, can't you see I'm busy.'' He drawled. His eyes light on fire as he was killed. ''OI YOU BASTARD THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" He yelled into the game. Then it was out of his hands. ''Hey, what gives Gimmie it back, old man!'' Boruto growled, sitting up and reaching it for it.

Naruto's eye twitched as he snatched the game out of his son's hands and turned it off to his son's protest as he put it on his dresser while his other handheld the 12-year-old back. ''No, now knock it off, Boruto!'' He ordered, pushing his son back. ''Look, I'm here to do what I was planning on doing ever since the Chuunin Exam's You big brat,'' Naruto said as he plopped down onto the bed.

Boruto was forced on his back when he was pushed back. He huffed and sat back up and blushed a bit at being called a brat. ''I am _not_ a brat. Just what do you want?'' He asked, crossing his arms. He felt butterflies in his stomach at his father's serious attitude. He gulped just then, the big goofball of the Hokage was gone

Naruto was stern as he reached out and picked his son up by his armpits and picked him up and plopped down over his lap. ''You lying, cheating, no good _BRAT_! I am so ashamed of you for using that stupid Koto in the exams. I'm going to give you a well-deserved Spanking.'' He said as he grabbed Boruto's boxers and yanked them down his hips to his ankles and dropping them on the floor as his hand clamped down on Boruto's back.

''H-Hey put me down-AH Oof!'' The air in Boruto's lungs was expelled as he was dropped right over his dad's lap. Boruto's eyes widened, and he looked back at his dad, terrified as he tried to get up. ''Wait a second! No way you're NOT SPANKING ME! LET ME UP!" Boruto shouted, wiggling, and pushing. As his underwear was grabbed, he blushed. ''Nonono Don't DAAAAAD NO! Give me those back!'' He cried out as his face turned bright red as his tan chubby butt was exposed to his dad's eyes. As they were removed, he reached back to cover his rear as he kicked and tried to get up. ''Dad, PLEASE don't do this. I'm sorry!'' Boruto said as he kicked and bucked.

Naruto grabbed his son's hand and yanked it to his back as he used his right leg to trap Boruto's kicking legs. ''Sorry isn't good enough anymore, Boruto! You've lost this family's trust. And you've lost your friend's trust!'' Naruto scolded as he unwrapped his bandages around his hand, showing the slightly off-colored fake arm. Other then the color, it felt like a completely normal hand and arm; he just liked it wrapped because he was self-conscious of it. But right now the soft cloth wasn't needed now. Once it was un-bandaged, he raised his hand and spanked his son hard and slow. Each smack caused the cheeks to bounce and ripple as a bright pink handprint formed.

Boruto's struggles and pleads and begging stopped the moment the spanks came down. ''YOW! Gaaah-Ouch! Dad Stop-AHH That hurts STOP-Ow ow OW!'' Boruto bucked and wiggled as he clenched his ass on each spank. He never felt as embarrassed as he was right now — Boruto grit his teeth as he was spanked like a naughty little boy. His hands fisted the bedsheets and his dad's pants. His ass felt like it was being stung by bees with every spanking, and it was only getting worse.

Naruto watched as he turned his son's fleshy ass red with his harsh spanks. This wasn't going to be a pretty affair. But his son had to learn that his actions had consequences. Naruto gave one last hard whack before reaching into his back pocket.

Boruto gasped at the final spank as he panted, tears slipped from his eyes as he hiccupped and cried very softly. ''D-Dad I'm sorry..I-'m sorry please no more. I've learned my lesson.'' He said before hiccuping. He dropped his head and relaxed, thinking it was over. Dumb old man, he hated him for doing this. ''OWW FUCK!" Boruto arched his back and began to cry and sob as he began to kick and buck hard as something hard and unforgiving hit him where it hurt like no other! ''Waaaaah Dad Noooooooooo!.'' He cried pathetically

Naruto had pulled out his wife's hard wooden brush and had spanked Boruto right across his sit spot with almost all of his strength. ''You're not going to be done for a Loooooong time Boruto. This is for how you made your mother feel. How you broke her trust.'' He scolded as he spanked his son with the brush fast and furiously. He lit Boruto's sit spots and upper thighs on fire with the implement. Naruto hit Boruto at least 70 times with the brush.

Boruto was broken. He was a mess of tears as he bawled lifelessly over his daddy's lap. He babbled unintelligently. He sucked in his breath and gave out a guilty cry. ''I'm Soooooowwrry Daddy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, daddy!'' Boruto buried his head into the side of his bed as snot dripped from his nose. He shook his head. ''I'll t-tell mommy. I'm sorry, daddy. I'm sorry. No more...no more.'' He cried through his bed. He was a horrible boy. He failed everyone. His dad should never have had saved him from that moon guy.

Naruto went to his waist and pulled off his belt. ''There's one last person you should be apologizing to Boruto. That's your sister. I'm going to whip your butt with my belt got it. You are going to get 54. Each stroke for a year of your life, your little sister's life, and a year of your mother's life that you've disrespected with your shameful behavior.'' Naruto doubled his belt and rubbed the leather over his son's backside before pulling it back and lashing Boruto with all of his strength. The crack of his belt filled the room, followed by his son's pitiful bawling and screaming.

After every stroke, another welt and another bruise was added to Boruto's butt. Boruto was past the point of being able to speak. His voice was hoarse, and he was shaking and crying. Boruto was limp and completely accepting of his punishment long before the last stroke was given.

Naruto dropped the belt as he looked at Boruto's badly welted and bruised ass. The marks went all the way down to his mid-thighs. ''Your forgiven Boruto, I love you, we love you. I promise.'' Naruto said as he picked Boruto up and hugged him tight to his chest.

Boruto shook and sobbed as he wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. He buried his face into his neck and inhaled his dad's scent. He curled up into his dad's broad chest as he kneeled over his lap. His dad loved him still. "D-Daddy..'' Boruto chocked out as he hugged Naruto tighter.

Naruto kissed his son on his whiskered cheek and held him tight as he rubbed Boruto's sweaty back after snaking his hand under his shirt. ''I got you...I love you...' He was whispering. He paused as he hears Boruto's small voice. He resigned himself to understand that his son hated him. ''Yea, Boruto?'' He asked softly.

Boruto sniffled. His butt cheeks ached and burned like never before. ''I love you, daddy.'' He whispered between sniffles. ''A-And C-can you...ask...you know..''

Naruto felt tears come to his eyes as he kissed his son on the cheek and pulled him tighter. ''I love you, to..'' He whispered. He listened carefully and frowned, confused. What did Boruto mean? Wait...'' Naruto's eyes widened, and he smiled. ''Who's daddy's Baby boy~?'' He coo'ed.

Boruto smiled and sniffled in his dad's shoulder. ''I am.''


End file.
